We will study the interaction between dietary intake, physical activity, reproductive history, and family history as they relate to the development of colon cancer. It is hypothesized that environmental factors such as dietary intake and physical activity operate together to impact ones risk for developing colon cancer. Likewise, it is felt that ones family history of cancer, and one's genetic makeup impact disease expression when exposed to various environmental factors.